


Mountie Ray (fanart)

by look_turtles



Category: due South
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2012-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:13:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray Kowalski first came to Chicago on the trail of the killers of his father and met Benton Fraser, a cop with experimental hair and a Canadian flag tattoo.</p><p>Ink and colored pencil</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mountie Ray (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

> Made for the fan_flashworks prompt Role Reversal.


End file.
